


Gatorade

by allthewayfromatoz



Series: bare: A Pop Opera Oneshots [4]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: #thefitnessgrampacerisawful2k20, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pure, Ratings: G, Short, Short One Shot, Wholesome, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayfromatoz/pseuds/allthewayfromatoz
Summary: Peter just r e a l l y wants Jason’s Gatorade.
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Series: bare: A Pop Opera Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927540
Kudos: 19
Collections: Secret Gay High School Lovers: Murphy's Law Edition





	Gatorade

Peter flopped down on the bleachers in the gym, as Jason sat down next to him, both red in the face.

Peter huffed a few times to catch his breathe, then whined,

"I don't get why they make us go through that torture every semester!"

"Peter, calm down, it's literally just the Pacer Test."

"I don't get how you put the word 'just' in front of 'Pacer Test'. It's a form of torture and it should be banned."

Matt dragged his feet and plopped down next to Jason, and leaning backwards with a smirk retorted,

"You said the same thing about confession."

Peter paused.

"Your point being?"

"That you're dramatic and say that everything you don't like is a 'form of torture'."

Peter pouted,

"Well, people agree with me on it being torture. Right guys?"

Ivy, Nadia, and Lucas were trailing closer and all collapsed on the bleachers. Ivy's response was a thumb's up, Nadia's a nod, and Lucas' a small grunt. Overall, they seemed to be in agreement.

Peter uprighted his body, now sitting with Jason on his left. He saw Jason drinking a Gatorade and whined,

"Jason~. Can I have some~. Please~?"

Jason ignored him. He rolled his eyes.

Lucas finally got up and went to help Nadia, who only slapped his hand away.

"Hey, pass me my gym bag."

Lucas took a few breathes before coughing a few times,

"Can't you see that I'm not any better than you?"

"Maybe you would better if you didn't do all those drugs all the time."

Ivy spat,

"Maybe you would be better if you weren't constantly horking down food."

Nadia scowled,

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not constantly exercising my legs, but even though you do you don't seem to be any faster than anyone else."

Peter turned back towards Jason and pouted while leaning on his shoulder, looking up at his boyfriend. Said boyfriend just took another sip from the plastic bottle.

Everyone watched and giggled slightly when Peter pulled back again and maybe grabby hands like a baby. Voice going up 3 octaves, he made puppy dog eyes,

"Drinky. Now."

Jason looked Peter in the eye as he took another swig of the drink. Peter scrunched up his nose and made a baby-ish mad face. He made the same action as before, but now with a voice deeper than the Marianna Trench,

"Give me the fucking Gatorade."

There was a crash as Matt's muscles literally seized up and he fell off the metal step he was sitting on as Nadia burst out in laughter and Ivy scrambled up from where she was laying down on the ground. Lucas went to hit Jason on the back as the boy choked on the drink with widened eyes, coughing and hacking.

With Jason distracted, Peter took the opportunity to snatch the Gatorade out of his hands and take a big gulp. He chugged what was left of it, then set it down at his feet.

Ivy stared at Peter,

"Who are you and what have you done with Peter?!"

Peter just flashed a smile.

Jason had finished coughing up his lungs by now and glared at Peter. Peter just smirked and leaned back over Jason's sprawled our legs, grabbing the (now) empty bottle and bonking Jason's head with it.


End file.
